SO, YOU'RE THINKING OF…
by destinedfilmmaker
Summary: When the Federation ask the women of Orville to take on a mission to the Planet of Asheba, a world where women are in control. Commander Kelly, T'alla and Dr. Finn get more than they bargained for. Realizing that their thoughts may reveal a reality that they don't or do want to face.
1. Chapter 1

The Orville

**SO, YOU'RE THINKING OF…**

_Heatmizzer_

**PREMISE:** When the Federation ask the women of Orville to take on a mission to the Planet of Asheba, a world where women are in control. Commander Kelly, T'alla and Dr. Finn get more than they bargained for. Realizing that their thoughts may reveal a reality that they don't or do want to face.

**CHAPTER ONE**

"I can't believe that there is a world full of eligible woman awaiting me and you won't assign me to go." Gordon barraged Ed with. Ed continued to watch over what Isaac and John were doing on their screen.

"The land of Asheba, is that of mostly biological females who are in complete control, why would you want to go on a mission such as that?" Isaac asked.

"Because he seems to think that there are no eligible women on our ship." John added.

"It's not just that, it's just everyone's got someone…Boris has Klyden, you have Turco, there was Ed and Kelly, even Isaac and Finn. "Gordon replied.

"Stop thinking of your libido and remember this is a sanctioned mission. The ladies are going to make history by gaining the much-needed plutonium. Besides they are- "

"Hot!" John replied.

"Chief Lamarr." Ed scowled. As John nudge him to focus down the corridor. As all of them turned their heads, suddenly Kelly, Claire and T'alla came down the corridor dressed in black and brown Amazonian wear. As they reached the guys, Ed lifted Gordon's chin to close his mouth while clearing his throat.

"Ladies, this mission is definitely a huge step for all kind, having this merger would grow all the united forces. I know you all will do a great job."

"Thank you, Captain." T'alla replied.

"Hi." Gordon replied with a teenager crush grin between T'alla and Kelly. "The ships all gassed. I mean not gassed but there is gas in the"

"Lieutenant!" Ed diminished as John grabbed Gordon.

"Captain, I got him. Good luck ladies." John replied, helping Gordon leave, he then turned back and waved like a nerdy teenager, T'alla waved at him and grinned as Kelly looked at her. She shrugged her shoulders and headed into the shuttle.

Claire pulled Isaac to the side near the shuttle. She looked serious.

"Isaac it's been some months since… the invasion…but Ty has requested that you watch over him and Marcus. I am fully still not comfortable with it however Ty, would like to…Isaac?" she said as Isaac stood with his head lowered and not moving. "Isaac?" Isaac suddenly lifted his head.

"I apologize, you were saying"

"Isaac, what just happened- "

"I…" he started as Doctor Finn looked down at her clothing and then at him.

"Were you checking me out?"

"Affirmative, I am sorry if I have offended you, but your clothing is erogenous and"

"Issac, just take care of the boys please." She said to change the topic.

"I will." He said walking away, as Claire looked at him, she slightly grinned and headed into the shuttle.

"Remember that we are always a com away. If anything should happen"

"We will let you know a full report."

"May the odds be ever in the Federations favor." Ed replied walking away as Kelly smiled and shook her head at the terrible pun and headed inside.

**ASHEBA:**

As the shuttle landed smoothly on the ground, the door dropped and out came the ladies to a small group of three woman dressed in white linen goddess dresses.

"Commander Kelly, Dr. Finn and Chief of Security Keyali welcome to Asheba. I am Athena, the leader and protector of this world and land, these are my two maidens: Kei and Reagan"

"Hello. It is a pleasure to meet you." Kelly replied.

"We are excited to speak with you and learn more about this request. However, today, we forget politics and celebrate. You have joined us as we begin Shiary. Today, you will rest in your quarters and then tonight feast, tomorrow we will talk with all the leaders of Asheba and you will present your request."

"We thank you for the invitation and we look forward to presenting." Commander Kelly replied.

"What a lovely gesture." Claire responded.

"Here in Asheba, the mind and body must be in perfect harmony. We make sure to take care of self because if one takes care of self then everything else will fall in place harmoniously. Shall we?" Athena continued as the ladies all followed.

Once inside the beautiful structure full of water falls and peaceful sounds, the ladies continued across a bridge.

"Here in Asheba, everyone room is catered to those whom house it. Each room, natural assimilates and acclimates to see who stays in it. So, your room will be specific to you." Athena continued.

"How does it know?" Claire asked.

"Brain waves. As soon as you enter, it scans your mind, and creates the exact thing you are thinking of." She replied. "Once you leave, it regenerates back to nothing." Suddenly a group of little girls came running over to Athena and bowed, then hugged her.

"Athena, Athena." They all joyously yelled out.

"Yes, my loves."

"Who are these?" one girl called out.

"These are visitors and guests of mine who have come to teach us about their world, and we teach them about our world."

"Why does this one has ridges on her forehead?"

"Because where I come from, they represent honor as I suppose you all do as well."

"We do." Another girl replied as T'alla grinned.

"Children, the ladies have traveled from very far, you will see them at the Goddess dinner tonight. So off now." Athena announced as all the girls left except the one who asked the question. She stood there and then gave T'alla, Finn and Kelly a hug and then ran away.

"That was adorable." Claire announced. "I love my sons, but it would've been nice to have a girl too." She continued as Athena face changed to seriousness.

"Sons…. too bad. Maybe one day, you will be corrected and produce daughters." Athena added. Claire looked at Kelly who seemed caught off by the statement.

"I'm sorry, Athena but being that we are learning about your land, what did you mean corrected?" Commander Kelly asked. "I mean, are there no little boys here or men?"

"Commander Kelly, this land is sacred land designed for woman as a safe place. A place where they can flourish and grow without the hand of men or the demands of men. Little boys became ruthless men, so no."

"Well, how do you procreate? I mean you can't know what a child is until a term within pregnancy?" Claire asked.

"If you're thinking we kill them, we do not."

"I did not mean to imply- "Claire started, but Athena quickly and nicely interrupted.

"It's alright, Dr Finn. Here it's no medical mystery, no artificial insemination and we go

full term with our children." Athena and her maidens stopped and looked at the crew. "You see, that small island out there."

"Yes." T'alla replied.

"That is Aheba. It houses men, and at Shiary, which is a time in which we offer our young woman, a selection of men to choose from. During that time, they can mate with men from Aheba land to the west. Then if they should become pregnant once the baby gender is known we keep them here if they are female and if not, we give them to the Dudons, men from Aheba to raise."

"Well please excuse me for saying this, but I don't think I could ever imagine life

without my sons." Dr. Finn announced as Athena looked at her.

"Pity." Athena replied continuing to lead them into the building. Soon they were in a hall

and stopped at a door. "We are here. This is our guest suite. Inside there are three rooms, each will be sufficient for you. Please enjoy. We will come back for you for your feast tonight. Each of you have attire as well." Athena said.

"Thank you." The ladies replied as Athena turned and left. As the door opened, they all

entered timidly, to find a beautiful open space with seats and white gowns laid out for them.

"Wow, this is not what I expected?" T'alla added.

"I'm pretty sure, that is a general consensus." Claire added. "It's rather interesting to live in such a place that woman is the central focus to the extreme that they will send their children away if they are a boy."

"Well it's not our place to really judge, our sole mission, is to ensure that Asheba accepts the Federation offer, to help gain more plutonium. After tonight's feast, and meeting of the minds, hopefully it will happen and then we will be on our way." Kelly added.

"That's if it does. The Federation is a conglomerate of men and women, this would make them have to intermingle with men especially when the plutonium is given." T'alla responded.

"True. So, it's not a lead selling point." Kelly replied. "Well, let's go check out the personalized rooms."

Kelly entered to find an open house that overlooked the beach. The windows were open, and sound of seagulls and ocean permeated the room. As she sniffled the room, there was a beautiful breakfast on a table done nicely awaiting her. It took her back to her days of summer, when she and Ed would go surfing. She looked down at herself, she was no longer in her clothing, but it has decimated to a wet suit. She looked over to the corner and found a surf board, she grinned.

As T'alla entered, she found herself in a woodsman shirt and denim overalls, as the smell of a fire place fire going out overtook the space. She looked around, she then made her way to double doors and opened them revealing a balcony to a beautiful forest that overlooked a river. She thought about her family and their camping trips. It was such a peaceful place and feeling.

Claire found herself in normal Earth clothes, taking in what seemed to an attic with an open window and ledge. As she made her way to the ledge seat, she peers out to find Baltimore streets and row house. She smiled as rain fell, she placed her hand out rain, real rain.

**The HOUSE of ATHENA:**

"Goddess Athena, you do not really plan to give these women what they want? You know that this will open our world to men. If we do this, they will destroy us. We already have a revolt with Aheba, Ze is trying to plan an attack." Kei suggested.

"My child, I am well aware of the planned attack, but I am also aware that the Federation has weapons, weapons that will help us keep Aheba in check. If we accept their terms, they will have to accept ours."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

All the ladies and Kei came walking down the corridor now dressed in their white gowns. Suddenly noticing the many young women and men running throughout, heading into rooms, kissing each other.

"Well, I must say it's very lively here tonight." Claire acknowledged.

"Much apologies but Shiary is a very passionate time for everyone, I will certainly be glad when it's over and we resume to important matters." Kei responded. Suddenly they arrived at the end of the corridor, as the door before them opened, a tall and strong man came out of the room. He paused looking intently at Kei who looked at him angered by his presence. He then nodded at her and went on his way.

"If you'll give me a moment." Kei said as she headed into the room. After some time, she returned. "Athena will see you now." She said, as Claire, Kelly and T'alla all entered. Once inside they found Athena staring out an open window at the night sky.

"Hello Athena." Kelly interrupted, as Athena looked over at them and smiled.

"I apologize…"

"For what?" Claire responded.

"Kei, expressed that you just witnessed a man leave my sanctuary."

"It's none of our"

"That may be the case on your ship but here we do not keep such secrets. That man… is Ze, he is the lead Dudon and…my husband." Athena added as the woman looked at her confused.

"But I thought…" T'alla started.

"Men do not stay here. Marriage is not condoned as well. However, many years ago, my Mother was in the same leadership position I am now, she was the protector." Athena said looking at a painting of her Mother that perched against the wall. "And during one Shiary, I was selected to go and choose. I saw him and he saw me, and I chose him. We didn't care for each other, he was different, wildly, he didn't want to be there. We talked for most of our time and then it led to a kiss. It was more than I could ask for. Suddenly, I craved the feel of his touch, I wanted his thoughts to be my thoughts. I'm sure there has been someone like that for you all?" she asked.

"Of course." Kelly replied as Claire acknowledged with a nod and T'alla too.

"Then came Kei."

"Kei? As in that Kei." T'alla asked.

"Yes, she is my daughter."

"So, she knows of her Father?" Claire asked.

"No. Unfortunately, after Kei was born, my Mother sent Ze away. I couldn't have that, so I tried to run from my ascension. My Mother found out and stopped the ship and basically threaten to kill him if I didn't come with her. So, I promised I would take on the protector and I did. However, my Mother poisoned Kei's thinking concerning him and others. I know that one day, I will no longer be in command and Kei, will. So, I can only pray that I do things to help ease it."

"Is that why he was here?"

"No. He was here because I sometimes need time to reminisce. Mainly because when I think of him, I remember that once upon a time, I was more than a title. I was a woman who was in love." Athena then shook her head and took a deep breath. "Well shall we, dinner is awaiting." The ladies and Athena all exited the room, suddenly Kei appeared. She looked at her Grandmothers picture and nodded.

**LATER…**

Kelly sat in her room, she then pulled out a screen and tapped on it.

"Hello."

"So how is everything going?" Ed asked.

"It isn't or at least not until tomorrow when we meet with the leadership counsel and present our case. We came at a time when they are celebrating…"

"Celebrating?" Dan replied.

"Yep, it's this celebration where the women on this planet select men to procreate with." T'alla added.

"Oh…pretty dope." Dan added as T'alla shook her head confused.

"So, Marcus, how is everything going?"

"It's not bad. Actually, I was just about to go to bed and Ty is asleep. You want to talk to Isaac?"

"No." Claire added

"Isaac?" Marcus called out as Isaac appeared on screen, Claire rolled her eyes.

"It's a shame that there is a society so set in their ways that they can't see the positives of working together." Ed replied.

"Agreed…oh and thank you."

"For what?"

"I've been a Commander for some time now, and never once have you ever ignored my thoughts on things. Even with everything, you still managed to run and work together with me, sometimes I can take it lightly…. but Athena reminded me, that it's good to think of good times and remember that it's just not about titles. You're one of my greatest friends."

"Well, Dan. Thanks for talking with me. I'm starting to enjoy our late-night talks."

"Anytime Lieutenant. It's super fun, getting to know you and having you as a friend." He replied as T'alla smiled. "Oh wow."

"What?"

"There's that smile. It's so beautiful. You know, it's really an honor for it to be the last thing I see before bed." Dan gushed.

"Are you well, Claire?"

"Yes, Isaac. I just wanted to check in on the kids, that is all."

"The kids are suitable. Actually, it has been a privilege to once again be in their company. I know that my prior actions have caused great friction on our development, but it is still a rectitude to once again play with them." Isaac replied as Claire looked at him unsure.

"Isaac, it's sounds as though your empathizing, that would be an emotional response and you aren't capable of that?"

"You're right."

"Well, we should be back in two days or so. Please tell them I love them. Thank you." Claire said turning off the tablet. She then got up and made her way to her bathroom. As she turned on the music, she turned on the shower and got herself undressed. She then stepped into the shower. As she began to shower, she turned to find human Isaac standing in front of her naked.

"Doctor. I am capable of it. I am capable of many things."

"Isaac?" she replied. Suddenly, Isaac kissed her passionately. When he pulled back, she looked at him and at his lips as he grinned. He then kissed her again and moved down her neck and lower as she fell back against the tile in the water.

T'alla walked slowly over to her balcony and walked out, as she peered out at the woods, she felt a chill. Immediately a blanket came around her. She turned to find Dan, he looked at her, as she kissed him.

Kelly laid asleep on her pillow, when she turned over. Immediately Ed laid there looked at her, he smiled and leaned in, she kissed him back. Slowly, they began to kiss…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
